


Sober

by WisdomDeath



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Reader Insert, Seijuurou x Reader, akashi x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: 𝙱𝚊𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 "𝚂𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛" 𝚋𝚢 𝚂𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚊 𝙶𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚣“Only for a moment, but I don’t mind.”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Sober

The night was deep and silent, almost deafening, other than the sound of the rain from the outside world. It was almost serene or romantic except for the fact that there was nothing romantic between you and your boyfriend of two years,  **Akashi Seijūrō** .

Akashi took a sip of brandy, sitting at a table by the window, looking outside as if finding comfort in the gloomy weather. But it was mainly because he just did not like talking to you for almost a week. It was like a switch — his eyes were different colors and he was in no mood to talk, especially with you. 

It was something you had been trying to figure out for so long but you never really figured it out. Back when you were dating, he was incredibly possessive but you found it sweet. But after he came to terms with his “other self”, which happened to be his real self, something major changed in your relationship though it was something you did not make a big deal of just to avoid arguments. 

“Akashi-kun, I’ll just take a shower,” you simply said as you took your towel and change of clothes before you headed to the bathroom, locking the door and keeping yourself away from your indifferent boyfriend. 

You prepared a warm bath and dipped in almost immediately, taking comfort in the warm water and the usual silence. A deep breath left your lips, letting go of a small portion of weight on your shoulders. Your mind wandered back in the days when all you did was smile, laugh, argue, and love...back when silence was not an option in your relationship. 

Thinking it was just a phase, you tried to understand the things you could not just so you could stay with the man you love. And then he asked you out right after a game and that felt like the start of a fairy tale and somehow it was like the phase was over. 

But it was not...at all. 

With a deep sigh, you tried to think more of your earlier moments in the relationship. It was like a meditation of some sort that brings you to a certain calm so that you could keep yourself together until he sobers up again. 

You dried yourself up and changed into more comfortable clothes before you went out of the bathroom to see Akashi still in the same place. “Akashi-kun, would you like to take a shower before we sleep?” you asked him. 

Without a word, he stood up and went to the bathroom. You could not help but feel a pang of pain in your chest with how he was acting towards you but you tried your best to keep it all bottled up. 

Sighing, you settled on your side of the bed. You pulled out your phone and scrolled through your messages and one of it was from one of your friends and also Akashi’s, Kuroko Tetsuya.

_ Tetsu-chan > Hi. How’s your vacation with Akashi-kun? _

  
  


The mere message made you tear up as you thought about how you would head home tomorrow and Akashi was still being indifferent towards you. Pressing your lips together and tilting your head back, you kept yourself from shedding a single tear. You were getting tired of understanding whatever it was but there were times when you just wish you had the strength to give up.

You covered yourself up to your neck with the blanket as you stared at the lamp on the bedside table. Somehow, the light soothed you and for a while you forgot about being neglected by Akashi. 

When you heard the bathroom door swing open, you squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to pretend that you were sleeping. It took a while before you felt the other side of the bed sink as Akashi finally slipped in the bed that you had shared for a couple nights by then. You tried to even out your breaths so that he would think that you were asleep, but you gave up when you thought that he may not have noticed at all. 

The next day, you woke up earlier than usual so you would be ahead of Akashi. You prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast for him before cleaning up the cabin so it would be in good condition when you check out. 

You were in the middle of folding some towels when you felt warm arms wrapping around your waist and someone’s chin on your shoulder. 

“ _Ohayōgozaimasu_ ,” Akashi said, sounding a bit husky due to just waking up. His voice made your heart pound against your chest. 

Just yesterday, he was nothing but indifferent and the next morning came and he was how he used to be...back when there were no two Akashi that you had to deal with. You turned to look at him and you were greeted with two maroon eyes...something you have not seen for a while now. 

“It’s good that you’re practicing to be a good wife in the future.” He chuckled softly before planting a gentle kiss on your lips, smirking to himself as he saw how your cheeks started to tint with red. 

You were at a loss of words that you just wrapped your arms around him as if you had not seen each other for weeks, and maybe it was somehow like that. It had been weeks since his eyes turned heterochromatic once again and now it was back. 

Akashi possessively squeezed you, surprised that you were being more affectionate than you usually did. But it was a gesture he enjoyed, especially in public as it showed that you were his and he was yours. 

“Sei jūrō,” you whispered as you looked up at him, pouting like a child who wanted to be held. It may have been weeks but the look he was giving you was something you have been craving recently. It reminded you that he still loved you somehow. 

Akashi put a hand on your cheek then brushed some stray strands of hair out that were covering the sight of your face, that he adored so much. Slowly, he leaned and pressed his lips on yours. It was soft and gentle, just like how it always has been. You were thirsty, hungry for the affection that he deprived you of for a long time. Your lips danced in the same rhythm as his, moving as if it was a well-choreographed dance.

And for an entire day, you were able to recharge and feel loved once again. He loved loving you the way you loved loving him, but it was undeniable that he has his own issues to settle. Even then, it did not mean that he loved you any less. 

That night, you slept with the sweetest smile on your lips.

But as dawn approached, you were welcomed with something else. 

As his eyes fluttered open, you were staring at different-colored eyes. 

It was the moment you dreaded, having to deal with how cold and distant he gets and yet you could not find a more valid reason to walk away from him because at the end of the day, your love outweighs anything else. 

“I love you,” he whispered, eyes still different but you could hear the sincerity in his voice.

And it was more than enough reason to stay.


End file.
